vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drawcia
|-|Drawcia Sorceress= |-|Drawcia Soul= Summary Drawcia is the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born out of a mysterious painting, wanting to rule a world made of paint and art. Being the original owner of the mighty Magical Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork, she is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and fire blasts of powerful dark magic. Her capability to bring things to life with paint is similar to the abilities of Adeleine, Paint Roller and Paintra; however, Drawcia has much more creative and magical power at her disposal than any of these characters, being able to create whole worlds and even full-fledged bosses (including Paint Roller himself) to impede Kirby in his attempt to undo her spell on Dream Land. The true nature of Drawcia is a single painting who after many long months, years became a sentient being. Jealous of the those living in the real world, she attempted to turn all of Dreamland into a painting. In order to undo the magic spell cast on Kirby and return peace to Dreamland, Kirby must take down Drawcia Sorceress (First Form), the fake form that appeared in the real world, and then Drawcia Soul (Second Form), her true form. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Drawcia Origin: Kirby: Canvas Curse Gender: Female Age: "Countless" years (Should be comparable to her sister Paintra; Given Drawcia's bigger size and superior feats, she is likely the older of the two) Classification: Sentient painting, Sorceress, Ruler of the World of Painting, Older sister of Vividra and Paintra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. She's a painting that became sentient), Magic, Flight, Paint Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation (Turned interstellar parts of reality into a painting, which she has control over. Warps the background during her fight. Can manifest what she paints into reality), Body Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Summoning, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation (Has a mirror-like shield immune to normal attacks), Regeneration (High-Mid. Can reform from dividing into multiple drops and having an unspecified amount of them destroyed), Immortality (Type 3), Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Transformed parts of space into a "World of Painting(s)", which is composed of multiple altered solar systems. Manipulated the World of Painting to the point of erasing multiple solar systems. "Over time" her defeat caused everything to revert to normal, which was actually shown to be fairly quickly), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Her magic transmuted Kirby before he could do anything, kept up with him in combat. Deleted parts of Spectacular Space this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Can physically collide with Kirby to harm him) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (She can tank attacks from Kirby, who had some assistance from The Player to defeat her. Able to contend with Meta Knight and King Dedede separately, both of which also transformed into balls and having assistance from The Player), regeneration makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting with Kirby) Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with powers, projectiles and shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She can be damaged by reflecting her blasts towards her Gallery TK_guidebook_112.jpg Drawcian Garb DX.png Gray Wave in SS.gif The World of Drawcia - Kirby Canvas Curse Music Extended|The World of Drawcia Drawcia_Kumazaki.png|Artwork by Shinya Kumazaki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Users Category:Witches Category:Paint Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4